


[art] The Blade's Edge

by shinkonokokoro



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Japanese, M/M, Samurai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4018996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinkonokokoro/pseuds/shinkonokokoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My art for the 2015 Reverse Big Bang. Find Teyke's fantastic story  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4017925/chapters/9030739"> here </a></p>
            </blockquote>





	[art] The Blade's Edge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Teyke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teyke/gifts).




End file.
